Ryoga's seasons
by Chihiro Fujimi
Summary: Just a little waffy spamfic. A nice talk between Ryoga and Kasumi. No romantic pairing though.


Disclaimer : I won't bother with it but you get the idea.  
  
------------------  
  
Ryoga's seasons.  
  
A spamfic by Chihiro Fujimi  
  
------------------  
  
The summer is ending. We try to enjoy as much as possible the  
last sunny days of august, before the weather get cold. Ranma  
is always playing around with his friends outside, I like when  
he does that. Young people shouldn't stay wrecking the house  
inside when there is such a nice weather outside.  
  
That reminds me the laundry should have dried quickly today.  
I'll go check on it.  
  
- Ranma, kisama !  
  
I hear a yell in the backyard and I find Ryoga there. His  
backpack lays at his feet. He doesn't look very good today.  
His usual greeting lacks a certain vigor. He may be tired.  
  
- Ano, Ryoga-kun...  
  
When he sees me his frown disappears. His attitude changes  
completely. He is so funny the way he does that.  
  
- Kasumi-san ! So I am at the right place after all. Is Ranma  
or Akane home ?  
  
- I'm sorry Ryoga-kun. They aren't here right now. They'll be  
back... eventually. You can wait here if you want. Meanwhile,  
would you like some tea ?  
  
I'm a bit embarassed at the lack of information I can give him.  
  
- Oh. But I don't want to impose.  
  
- It's no problem at all. I was just about to take one my self.  
  
As I go toward the kitchen to prepare the tea, I see in the  
corner of my eye Ryoga sitting heavily on the main porch.  
He seems relieved to be able to sit down. I guess he's a bit  
like Ranma in that way. All for the sake of appearance. I  
wonder if it is a man thing or if it is just martial artists.  
  
I come back with a tray of tea and some senbei. He hasn't moved  
one bit. When I reach him I depose the tray beside him. His eyes  
are closed. I wonder if he is really asleep or just enjoying the  
light breeze.  
  
- Ryoga-kun ?  
  
He jumps at the sound of my voice, visibly startled. Well, that  
answers my question.  
  
- I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes.  
  
He blushes a little. It's so cute. I can't ersist smiling.  
  
- Of course Ryoga-kun. Tea is ready.  
  
- Ah.. Thank you.  
  
I offer him a cup of tea that he accepts graciously. I take one  
myself.  
  
- It's a nice weather we're having don't you think, Ryoga-kun ?  
  
- I hate summer.  
  
- Excuse me ?  
  
- Summer is hot. It is not easy to walk along time under the  
blazing sun. You sweat a lot you need to carry more water  
because of this.  
  
His eyes are serious and distant. I try to alleviate the  
conversation.  
  
- Do you prefer fall ? Since it is cooler, walking must be  
easier, isn't it ?  
  
- I hate fall. It rains a lot and it is also very windy. Even  
with my umbrella, the whirling winds allows rain to come from  
everywhere at once and I always end...  
  
He casts me a quick glance.  
  
- ...wet.  
  
I feel something is amiss but I can't see what yet.  
  
- What about winter. Isn't it drier ?  
  
He becomes serious and distant again.  
  
- Generally yes. But it is also very depressing. Nature is like  
dead. I feel more alone than ever in winter. It is cold and  
dark. The world isn't a nice place in winter.  
  
- So your favorite season is spring, I guess. Spring is so full  
of life. It must cherish you.  
  
Ryoga answers with joyless laugh.  
  
- Ha ! You can't know when it is going to rain. It is always  
muddy. You get swarmed by mosquitoes...  
  
That's enough for me. I slid behind him while he berates on how  
awful can spring be. I look around quickly and when I see no-one  
I take him into my arms.  
  
- ...You can't find any berry... What are you ... K-Kasumi ?  
  
- Shhh. You take everything the wrong way, Ryoga-kun. Can't you  
see all the good things that come with everything you complained  
about ?  
  
- What ... ?  
  
- You said you dislike heat, but didn't you enjoy the sun a  
moment ago. All the hardships you described to me aren't here to  
spoil your good moments. On the contrary they are here to let  
you enjoy them even more. You are in my arms right now and  
you're so tense you 'll break. You can take pleasure of it.  
Nobody will think less of you for that. Nobody will think you  
have grown weak because you enjoy what life brings you.  
  
I felt him relax a tiny bit as my words sunk in.  
  
- Haven't you ever been in a situation where you wanted to enjoy  
a situation and you didn't care what would be the price to pay ?  
  
That did it. I could feel Ryoga relax much more now. He  
instinctively placed his head neatly between my breasts.  
  
A distinct cough broke the moment. Ranma, Akane and all their  
friends are just standing in front of us. So taken in the moment  
I didn't notice them arriving. They all seem a bit surprised or  
annoyed. Surely they didn't expect Ryoga to come and are  
disappointed he couldn't play with them earlier. I let Ryoga go.  
  
- I see your friends arrived so I'll let you play together.  
  
- Ah...  
  
As usual he can't say a word in front of his friends. I take  
back the tray of tea to the kitchen. I almost forgot to  
thank Ryoga for that nice conversation.  
  
- Ryoga-kun. Thank you for that moment together.  
  
- ... !  
  
That boy is so shy, I think as I wash the cups. I can hear Ryoga  
playing with his friends outside. He is very polite and very  
nice too.  
  
I wouldn't let P-chan sleep in my bed, though.  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
Author's notes :  
  
My fastest fic so far (it took 4-5 hours to write it). I won't  
revise it (it is just a spamfic after all). C&C if you want. 


End file.
